


Songs From Me To You

by iramufsperb



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko and Andrew are best friends since childhood, F/F, F/M, Modern AU, angsty cuz why the heck not?, has a LOT of songs, idk what to do with my life so I made this instead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iramufsperb/pseuds/iramufsperb
Summary: Who knew a single embarrassing "Hi" to a pretty woman could hurt this much?





	1. After You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Little Witch Academia and its characters or the songs written by various artists that I may or may not write in every chapter *cough*
> 
> This chapter was based on a song called "After You" by Meghan Trainor, hence its title name.

_October 1, 2022_

_Saitama Arena, Japan_

 

"Thank you for listening everybody! Did everyone have fun?"

The crowd cheered loudly in a response. Akko grinned, crimson eyes scanning the crowd as she committed the sight to memory. She wanted to remember every person in the crowd, and while she was a forgetful person, she knew she'd never forget this sight! She loved this feeling. The adrenaline rushing wildly through her veins as she poured her emotions into her songs, how playing her guitar felt like she was doing magic that could please the crowd ( _her_ crowd!), the feeling of breathlessness when every song ends with the crowd roaring loudly. Frankly, she'll never get tired of hearing that roar, no matter how many times she heard it. In simpler words, it's addicting. This is her life and it's worth it. All the sacrifices she and her family had to go through to make her dream come through, feeling all the anxiety when she posted cover songs and originals on YouTube (she still does feel anxious every time she releases albums or singles) But she believes in herself. Good fortunes are not given but earned after all.

Akko created this all by herself (and with the help of her team of course) with hard work and perseverance, despite having been surrounded by with people who she thought were her 'friends', friends who tried to discourage the energetic 25 year old woman, but the brunette never let it get to her, she knew they were wrong so she only used those comments as her fuel and motivation to work more harder to prove them wrong. Atsuko Kagari was infamous for her stubbornness and unyielding determination despite all the odds are up against her. She wished she could've seen the faces of all her doubters when her first album got the #1 spot on the Billboard 200 chart, with its lead single topping the charts in several countries, including UK, U.S and several countries in Asia

To her left and out of sight of the crowd was her manager, Amanda O'Neill. The twenty-seven year old woman with vibrant orange hair (which Akko had found fascinatingly weird from the first time she saw it, but it was natural, honest!) was most carefree person she ever met and was also a big flirt to every pretty woman she met. For all that, she was surprisingly serious when it comes to her job, Akko reminded herself as Amanda sent her a grin and a thumbs up. "Oi Akko, good job!" she said, voice sounding in the earpiece Akko had on. "Now let's end this concert and start packin'. We got a tight schedule this month so we can't afford to be behind even for a single second." Akko felt a thrill that she got whenever she was just about to do something that was probably going to make her manager angry. But the truth was, she didn't want it to end, at least not without a final song. And she had one song in mind.

"You guys have been here for almost 2 hours already and honestly? I don't want to say good bye yet, do you guys feel the same way?"  she called out, voice booming through the stadium, and the crowd roared wildly yet again, letting Akko know they definitely agreed with her words. "How about one last song before I let you guys go? It's  not part of the album but this song was actually a single that was supposed to be released on October 1, which is coincidentally today, but was scraped off by a person who we all know and love." The brunette sends a wink to a blushing (and most likely fuming) orange-haired woman as she laughed with the crowd.

"But you guys need to promise something though." she said, her entire demeanor growing almost somber, voice firm and serious. Her fans, however, couldn't miss the hint of a smile on her face. "Promise me ya'll are gonna keep quiet throughout this song. You can still take videos and whatnot, that's an a-okay on my book, but please, let's make this usually noisy stadium be the quietest stadium, so that the people outside are gonna wonder what's happening in here." Akko chuckled, eyes scanning the crowd only finding confusion and wonder. _'They're totally gonna love today's tea.'_ Akko thought with a wide grin.

"Oh, and please turn your phones off or put them on silent mode if you wish to take a video so there will be no interruptions. I promise you guys are gonna love this song and probably (read: definitely) flood me with tweets on Twitter or any other social media there is asking me what this song means, but I know ya'll are smart enough to figure it out. You guys okay with that? If you say yes, just raise your thumbs up." The crowd instantly raised their thumbs up in response, some phones already recording the situation.

Glancing around the stage, she found Contanze pushing a large, wheeled  piano,  towards the center of the stage. With a grateful nod to the shorter woman, Akko turned to the crowd yet again, finding faces filled with awe and surprise. Who knew Atsuko Kagari knew how to play a piano? Which is definitely _more_ complicated than solving a Math problem that's for sure.

"We'll have a 5 minute break for me to prepare and for Cons to tune the piano if it sounds off. Oh and one more thing." Akko paused, doubt starting to worm its way into her brain. What if _she'll_ never hear it? She's busy with her 'duties' since she _is_ the heir of a 1,500 year old  family full of aristocrats and famous line of every professional job there is, specifically jobs that expertises in Medicine. Akko mentally shook herself. Would she let that stop her at? No. She _will_ hear it. Akko had faith as her friend and as her...as her...a wave of sadness swept through her as she was reminded herself that she honestly didn't really know what their relationship actually _was._ But she couldn't let that distract or stop her!

With a newfound vigor and purpose, she continued talking. "In every concert, I'll be singing songs that are not included in the album, just like today. They might be covers but will probably be original songs that I or the team decided not to release. Something for you look forward to, and to ,of course, see my beautiful face up close." Laughing as she blew a kiss at the crowd, the brunette left the stage, only to run immediately into a furious Amanda.

"What in the fucking hell are you doing Akko?! We're already behind schedule! You do realize we have to catch a plane at 5 in the morning, which, need I remind you, is a 5 hour flight, and an interview almost immediately after we land?!" Ignoring the seething orange-haired woman, Akko went straight to a worried Lotte, her PR handler and her dear friend, only to find her offering a bottle of room temperature water with a reassuring smile. The crimson eyed woman quickly drank her water, giving Lotte a soft spoken 'thanks' after emptying the water bottle. As the brunette was about to return to the stage, a hand on her forearm suddenly pulls her back backstage.

"Akko listen to me! We can't let the fans hear this! What if _she_ hears it? You already know that she doesn't want to do anything with you anymore! I'm doing this for your sake, Akko." Amanda blurted out, worried green eyes staring at her own.

"I know what I'm doing Amanda. And if she _does_ see and hears this song, that's good because that's what I'm trying to do here! So please, trust me just this once. I-I miss her..." Akko pleaded, her stance tight and rigid, face void of any emotions. "And if the boss gives you a hard time, just say it's all on me and you got nothing to do with this. You yourself know that once I start doing something, I intend to finish it." Neither of the two yielded, as they stood there, as if they were having a silent conversation with their eyes. _"She's serious about this"_ Amanda realized with a sigh. She gave a curt nod as she frowned. "Fine, if you're so dead set on going down, we might as well go down as a team. Everyone get in position." Giving a grateful smile, the brunette ran back to the stage only to find the people she considered as family still silent like a rock. Akko gave a short, impressed whistle. "Wow, you guys are seriously quiet. Who knew?" she said teasingly, making the crowd laugh with her, but it quickly silenced as Akko placed her pointer finger over her lips, shushing them.

"Okay, so this song is called After You. As you all know, I'm an outgoing person by heart and talkative too. But for all that, I am still a very private person, especially with things that concerns with personal matters. This is a very personal song and I'm willing to share this all with you since I do consider you all as my family. I'm trying to be vague but I know you guys can figure it out after I sing out the first verse." Akko grinned,  sitting down on a stool, placing her fingers over the keys then pressing them down softly, making a very soft yet quiet melody. Its sound filling the quiet stadium like a blanket, embracing the people who were lucky enough to hear it live with a familiar warmth that they felt when Akko sang ballad songs, which was a rare occurrence... they were not really Akko's forte.

Bass notes are heard throughout the stadium, and everyone in the crowd kept their lips shut tight, just as they promised. Akko closed her eyes in deep concentration, her fingers flying over the keys softly as if she was cradling a newborn baby. With the most softest voice she could muster, she sang the first line with ease.

 

 _"Is this all we get? One short life_  
_Tell me we got time_  
_I saw a world without you there_  
_Somehow, you were mine"_

 

_April 30, 2013_

_A cafe somewhere in London_

_8 years ago..._

 

It was the moment Akko saw the most beautifully made woman she had ever laid her eyes on. "Props to the higher beings up there for giving me a chance to see someone that beautiful" Akko cried dramatically. The beauty in question was dressed in a black pants, a gray long sleeve shirt, and white sneakers, her platinum blonde her with tea-green highlights was kept in a loose ponytail that screamed of class and refinement.

Now, why was Akko in London, you ask? Well, tomorrow, at exactly 5 in the afternoon, was her first ever live concert in her career. The 19 year old woman was still new to the Music Company of Shiny Entertainment founded by Ursula Callistis, formerly known as Chariot du Nord. It was still a small company with only Akko as its soloist but the brunette had faith that it would be as famous as Cromer Entertainment founded by Croix Meridies.

Averting her eyes from the classy blonde woman, she found herself staring at where Amanda was talking with an auburn haired woman, talking. She was wearing the same clothes as the blonde woman but with a gray shirt and a black Adidas. ' _Sure, she's pretty that's for sure but the blonde woman is way prettier and classier_.' Akko thought. _'Plus, I think Amanda has eyes for her. Hmm, very interesting...'_ Akko grinned to herself. Finally, something she can tease the cocky American with.

 

 _"And no, please don't go_ _  
Please don't go and leave me alone"_

 

Looking back at the blonde woman, she found herself staring at the most mesmerizing blue eyes she had ever seen. Not like the blue sky she always stares at every morning when the brunette feels down, or the color of the paint fading off of the house right next door, or even the tiny flower she grabbed at a palace where she met a woman just like her, a head full of platinum hair with tea-green highlights. Her eyes were blue like the ocean, mysterious and dangerous, yet full of wisdom. Her blue eyes held warmth like a fire on every winter seasons that gives a homey feeling similar to what Akko feels when she sits near the fireplace drinking her hot sugary chocolate drink while surrounded by friends. Her blue eyes drive the bad memories away on that winter night when a blanket of snow enveloped her being, feeling unwanted and vulnerable. Her eyes were intense but soft. Her blue eyes were addicting, but she had to look away.

Coughing, the 19 year old woman finds herself unable to look at the blonde woman with hypnotizing blue eyes again, her cheeks blushing but not so visible unless you stare (which is what the person in front of her is doing by the way). Her crimson eyes darting across the homey cafe, completely avoiding the unnamed woman. Eyes landing on her worn out brown Timberland boots that she suddenly found it quite interesting, she looked up to find the American smirking at her. Oh man, here comes the untamed lion.

"Y'know Akko, it's considered rude not to acknowledge my friend's dearest best friend, who _is_ standing right in front of you. How about you introduce yourself?" Amanda said, that smirk still visible across her face. Right at that moment, Akko is definitely sure she has a tomato for a head.

 

 _"Don't wanna give my heart to someone new_  
_Won't be anybody after you_  
_And even if one day, our time is through_  
_Won't be anybody after you_  
_After you_  
_I'll never find another lover after you"_

Grumbling, the newly contracted singer decided to comply with what the lion (read: devil disguised in a human body) said. She extending her hand, which was shaking slightly with nerves, and started talking, she couldn't stop, the words leaving her mouth in a breathless rush. "Hi my name is Atsuko Kagari but you can call me Akko, nice to meet you! Did you know that you're really beautiful? You probably knew that already but I just want to say that you're the prettiest woman I have ever seen in my entire-"

A soft finger pressing against her lips cut her off, and she blushed even harder, though she hadn't thought that was possible.

"Thank you." The pretty blonde woman shyly said, a blush burning through her cheeks. Clearly embarrassed, she turned her head to the side, averting her glistening blue eyes from unwanted onlookers, _especially_ to the woman who was standing right in front of her, while tucking a stray of blonde hair behind her ear. Oh god, seriously? How could a simple gesture affect her in such ways that even she couldn't explain? "I uh.." She pauses, as if she was contemplating on what to say next. Accepting the forgotten extended hand, she continued. "My name is Diana. It's nice to meet you."

 

 _"I won't be able to move on, baby_  
_I won't be able to love nobody else_  
_So if you go, won't you take me with you?_  
_Don't leave me alone"_

_October 1, 2022_

_Saitama Arena, Japan_

 

Akko then stopped, letting her fingers linger on the keys, melodic notes fading away until silence was the only thing present on the stadium. No words were exchanged, not even a murmur was heard. She didn't give a single glance at the crowd,  as she knew that they were surprised, awestruck and confused.

After a minute, her fingers started to press the keys yet again. She started singing again, more softly, her voice heartfelt.

 

 _"I don't wanna give my heart to someone new_  
_There won't be anybody after you_  
_And even if one day, our time is through, whoa_  
_Won't be anybody after you_  
_After you, oh, after you_  
_I'll never find another lover after you"_

 

Like the final note fading into the quiet night, Akko felt her own energy and resolve dissipating. The listening crowd was still silent, mouths agape like a fish. If it were some other situation, Akko would definitely laugh and tease them endlessly about it. But unfortunately, it's not. Desperately grasping some at the remnants of her depleting confidence, she continued. "If you're listening to this, I just want to know _why_ you decided to break up with me, and honestly? I don't blame you." The brunette paused, standing up. Every step across the wooden stage, sent shockwaves throughout her body, her emotions accumulating into one jagged mass, until it broke without her knowing how to stop it. Pools of tears suddenly sprang out of the corner of her eyes, shocking the viewers.

"I... It's unfair. You didn't even spared a single thought of what I feel, or what _I_ think about it." she said with a bitter chuckle, voice full of remorse and hatred for her own selfish desires. "I just want to say that I'm sorry and I-I forgive you." Akko's voice cracked at the end. Attempting to lift up the heavy mood, the brunette faked a smile with tears still streaming down her face. "Thank you for the wonderful night everyone and good night!"  The brunette then left the stage in haste without looking back, not hearing the confused and angry wails of the people who she called as family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I would like to thank onhiro sensei for the edits and make sure you read his works. They're absolutely good and I recommend you to read it!


	2. Love Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is "Love Shot" by EXO. Again, I do not own anything whatsoever except the story's plot.
> 
> There are grammatical errors everywhere so be warned (especially on the last scene part so prepare for cringe). Also, I edited some parts in the last chapter but don't worry it's nothing major, only the dates so that the plot will work. I hope you'll enjoy reading the story!

_October 2, 2022_

_LN Show, Hollywood_

"Goooooood afternoon, everyone! Today we're joined by a very special guest. Atsuko Kagari, is here on the studio. That's right, we've got the famous and wildly popular Akko here with us today. Please give her a round of applause!"

Immediately, cheers of warm applauses and cheers were heard throughout the studio. With a wide grin, Akko waved around happily.

"I'm so happy that you're here! It's been a while." Wangari said with a grin. She was wearing a maroon sweater, white leggings, paired with black shoes that has white laces. Her usually spiky orange hair was kept in a messy bun, held by a yellow scrunchy.

To her left was Joanna, who was wearing a white ragland shirt with blue jeans, her violet hair was left down with a yellow handkerchief holding her hair in place like a headband. She was the person in charge of recording the session. To her right was Kimberly, wearing a red flannel and black jeans, and in her hair was a yellow hairclip. Honestly, what's with them wearing  accessories that has the colour yellow? Akko never knows and she _definitely_ doesn't want to know.

"I'm so happy that I'm here too! The last time we saw each other was like a year, I think? And I got to say, the new studio looks awesome! It has lightings and cushions that I haven't seen before and this couch! This is the _comfiest_ couch I had ever sat on and ‒ wait, is that a bowl of M&M's? Can I have it?" Akko politely asked, eyes pleading.

In all honesty, Akko was getting desperate for sweets, especially chocolates! Her manager, Amanda, had asked her politely (which Akko definitely had to disagree, who asks people with a creepy smile and a glare?) to stop her addiction of sugary treats. "Stupid Amanda for forcing me to take a stupid diet." The brunette grumbled, clearly irritated but was fortunately overlooked by the three people present within the room.

"Yeah! We knew you love M&M's, so we decided to buy it for you, as a good-to-see-you-again gift." Wangari grinned. "It was Kim's idea-"

"Aww, thank you so much, Kimmy! I appreciate it!" Due to her haste to eat the candy, she never heard the aghast " _K-Kimmy_?" comment at the back. Grabbing as many candies her hand can hold, she popped them in her mouth, moaning happily. The chocolate's silky-smooth texture coating her wet tongue, sending pleasant tingling sensations down her spine. Oh, it's been _so long_ indeed.

"Anyway, congratulations on getting the #1 spot yet again! For 1 month straight too! How does it feel? "

"Wait really? It's been a whole month? Wow, thank you so much! It's honestly unbelievable how simple sentences that comes to my mind are now songs that we're quite proud of. I mean, I owe my team literally _everything_. Imagine those restless nights when I refused to leave this specific song unfinished because by the time I wake up early in the morning, all inspirations that I had felt were gone, y'know?"

"It's honestly inspiring to find an artist like you who still sticks to what you believe in, despite what people say about your music being different, I mean, different is good! But don't you find it-"

"Daunting? No. I mean, why would I be intimidated when this is what _I_ want? They can say what they want, but they don't have the right to dictate me on what I want to do and what I don't  want to do, and what they don't want me to do is me doing what I love. Music." Akko grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Plus! I don't really mind. I learned not to take comments seriously," the brunette added with a grin. "'Don't compare yourself to others, do what only you can do!' That's what my mom told me."

"Akko, I have a question." Joanna said, her hands raised.

"Uh-oh, I think I know what this means..." _"Please don't let it be what I think it is..."_ Akko thought nervously, mentally biting her nails as a way to calm herself. To her dismay, it is what she thought it would be.

"Can you please tell us about your stunt yesterday?" Joanna asked with a knowing grin, her posture straight and alert.

Letting out a loud groan, the brunette sank deeper to the couch, if that was possible. Seeking for some comfort, Akko grabbed the pillow cushions, which strangely looks like her in a very revealing bikini, by the way. Akko chose to ignore it. 

"But I got to say, that song was _amazing_! It was so unexpected and I loved every single second listening to it, and the fact that your heartfelt - not to mention _hurt_ \- voice adds salt to an open wound of my heart, and oh! The mood! Don't get me started on that one. It was absolutely genius on your part when you demanded silence from the audience, which added that mysterious vibe to the song y'know? Genuis!" The dark skinned woman squealed.

"And the fact you're gonna sing more of these type of songs - at least, I'm assuming you will - on every concert makes me want to attend one!"

"Hehehe, thank you so much! It honestly wasn't part of the plan, and the fact that we were _really_ behind schedule because of my stunt earned me a earful of a very angry Amanda." Akko nervously laughed, scratching the back of her head. "The team's currently busy readjusting the schedule _again_ due to my hasty decision last night, which is the reason why they didn't make it."

"How did they react to it at first?"

"They were hesitant of course. We have a very tight and I mean _tight_ schedule which means we can't waste even a single second, but I have faith that we, as a team, will pull through. Don't tell them but I'm planning to have a break after this tour, the team needs rest. Plus! I think it's about time to visit my family back on Japan."  Akko grinned, ecstatic to see her dear family again.

"Akko, as much as I would love to hear you talking about your family, but you didn't answer my question. I'm sure lots of fans are curious and not to mention, thirsty for answers. I mean, this song was about _someone_ and the fact that you tend to keep quiet about these kinds of things has gotten a lot of attention lately, especially your fan base - which is _big_ by the way." Joanna pressed, visibly curious and tense - probably the excitement of finally having answers, not to mention gossip.

"Okay fine. Um it's a long story actually, but long story short it's about this person from my past who I had a close relationship with. Let's just say something happened - I don't even know what I did, and that says _something_ since, I don't act without thinking -" Which earned a scoff and a giggle from the three people within the room. " - and I'm literally in the dark and away from the light." Akko vaguely answered, shoulders unusually straight and tense, her arms around the pillow cushions tighten.

"Had?" Wangari asked, attention piqued.

"Yes, had. We are not in a speaking terms and it's been months! At least _I_ tried to make an effort for us to talk and for me to understand the situation at hand, but this person doesn't seem interested even the slightest bit." The brunette huffed, frustrated. "It hurts and I'm starting to wonder if this person is actually embarrassed around me."

The three close friends sat there shocked and unmoving, mouths agape, eyes wide as saucers. It was surprising to see an artist like Akko, who was a ball of sunshine and is never afraid of _anything,_ looking so dejected and defeated.

"We're sorry to hear that. If it makes you feel better, you can have the entire bowl of M&Ms." Wangari offered, trying to lift the spirits of the crestfallen brunette. "Just return the bowl when you have free time."

"Thank but no thanks, Amanda might scold me for not following her request - more like demand - for me to stop my obsession of sweets, and I would rather avoid her angry side if I can." Akko shuddered, but nonetheless she appreciated their ways to comfort the brunette.

"I wish I can spill more beans but I don't really have the authority. But! What I _can_ say is that on my upcoming live concert at the Philippines on October fourteenth, there's a surprise that my team and I had decided to do for the fans. This is the last live concert by the way so make sure you got those hot tickets before they sell out! After that, I'll fly back to London for Q&A. The team and I are still planning when but I think it's on the same week as the concert, if not then probably on the first week of November." The brunette grinned, excited for the live concert.

" Thank you for visiting us Akko, I guess we'll be seeing each other soon. I'm excited!"

The studio was then full of cheers and smiles, the air filled with excitement.

"And thank you for having me! I promise you won't be disappointed." Akko grinned, eager to finally get these annoying emotions out of her.

 

* * *

 

_October 2, 2022_

_Edinburgh, Britain_

"What are you going to do next, Diana? It's been months! As much as I hate that annoying woman, you know she has the every right to know," the auburn haired woman with hazel eyes said.

Hannah, a very loyal business partner and a dear friend, was on a  balcony standing next to a beautiful young twenty five year old woman with a head full of platinum hair that was so pale it could be mistaken as white from a distance, though it had tea-green headlights giving it contrast. Said woman was sipping on a nice cup of tea, her clear blue eyes noticing a black limo approaching from the distance.

"I know Hannah, but not yet. I'm afraid she isn't quite ready for the news." Diana sighed, her cup of tea resting between her legs. "Or the responsibilities that comes with it. Knowing her, she doesn't like to be bound by anything at all." She muttered grimly.

"Diana, I'm not speaking to you as your fellow business partner, but as your friend. Akko needs to know despite your situation! She may be impulsive and dumb but I know she's willing to help you without any second thoughts!"

"I can't! The entire house is at stake here Hannah! I absolutely cannot abandon what my mother had built and it's for-."

"And for what?" Hannah seethed, her eyebrows furrowed. "You're _finally_ achieving your lifelong dream after years of waiting, but what about _you_? What about _your_ happiness? What would _she_ think if she knew you kept a secret from her for _years_? Don't make me laugh Diana." The auburn haired woman scoffed, not believing that Diana, of _all_ people, would be this dumb.

"You know what? I finally get it. You're a coward Diana. You abandoned Akko when _everything_ was starting to feel right, when you finally felt like you were _home_. I don't know if you're scared or it has something to do with _him_ but you were happy, and you're dumb enough to leave it all behind."

"That's enough! I advise you to watch your tongue, Hannah. You're walking on thin ice." Diana warned, her clear blue eyes glaring at her seething friend, standing up. Her cup of tea fell from her lap, shattered beyond recognition on the floor.

"I'm not afraid of you Diana. I've supported all your decisions, may it be brilliant or completely stupid, every time without a doubt, but this time." Hannah inhaled slowly, her usually soft hazel eyes hardened, glaring at the woman who she call as friend. "This time, I will intervene if this plan of yours goes too far. Mark my words Diana, I will help Akko from stopping you if it means you'll be happy again whether you want to or not."

The auburn haired woman then turned to leave, and suddenly stopped, her back facing Diana, she began to speak in a soft tone, clearly concerned for her friend despite their one-sided argument a second ago.

"If you're planning on explaining everything to Akko then I suggest you better do it quickly. Didn't you hear the news? Akko's finally looking for someone new, and It seems she's moving on from you. I wish you luck Diana." Then she left. It was a lie. Diana herself knew it was a lie, but... why does thinking of Akko in another's arms hurt so much?

With the sun finally hiding from the horizon, Diana felt the cold that was creeping up to her ever since she left home. Her home. Her body craved for her touches, her presence, but she wasn't here, will _never_ be here. If she thought this through with thorough deliberation, maybe all of this would've never happen.

Then all too suddenly she felt a presence. His aura felt so foreign... so unwelcoming yet it had that familiarity Diana had come to memorize ever since she had met him when she was a child. He was leaning on the wall, his hands tucked inside his pocket, eyes closed shut and face void of any emotions but Diana knew better.

"Diana."

 

_Aiming at each other so coldly_

_In that voice with a sharp edge_

_It is only full of suffocating things_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Aye ye_

"Louie"

Opening his eyes, she found herself  staring at his cold eyes, its colour reminded Diana of springs where  new beginnings starts, wild flowers with the lush green leaves dancing in a hill when the air decides to say hi. It was where she always goes when responsibilities became too much for her to bear.

"I told you to call me by my first name. No matter. All I need is for you to listen, so listen carefully."

 

_With eyes covered, like that_

_Hearts of each other that are shut tight_

_It struggles to look away_

"The ceremony is only 3 months away. I have already taken care of the necessary things that your aunt has been demanding me to get."

"..."

"But it has come to my attention that you are not yet ready."

His voice neutral, eyes staring blankly to her own. She felt as if he was looking to her soul, searching for something that could appease his hunger.

"I was told you've been informed 5 years ago. I have the feeling I know the answer of your... indecisiveness but I want to hear it from your lips."

Louie then took a step towards her, making Diana subconsciously take a step back away from him. Her body tense but kept her gaze locked with his. Before she could react, he wrapped his hands around her waist until her back hit the metal railing. Immediately he then twirled her around, now her front was facing the extraordinary view of the Manor and her back pressed tightly against his front.

 

_Ah, burning deep inside_

_As if it will split I am getting breathless_

_I am thirsty_

_Pouring this one glass full_

_As if it will overflow_

_This dangerous night, I_

 

The heat from his body radiated over her freezing skin, Diana's hands curling on the metal railings until they turned white. He then sighed, a puff of breath visible to the freezing  night sky. His head was resting comfortably between her shoulder and neck, nuzzling his nose against her soft cheek, his lips brushing ever-so-softly as he was pulling away to admire the view of the empty Manor with the moon shining brightly on the sky. His arms around her waist tightened although not too tight to hurt the blonde hasired goddess.

They stood there for who knows how long. Diana simply leaned on him completely when she knew that she was definitely trapped with no other ways of escaping, the other person didn't mind in fact he was glad she decided to put her guard down. The atmosphere was not what Diana had expected it to be - it was comfortable, which surprised her greatly since he was known to be quite reserved and indifferent, sometimes snobbish if he had a bad mood.

Biting her lip nervously, she spoke in a whisper, breaking the silent yet calming atmosphere around them. "...How is she?"

"She's fine. I personally looked after her and all she did was play her guitar, quite happily I might add. She's a natural, learned the basic chords with just a glance, a prodigy."

Diana hummed in approval. The silence continued, neither of the two willing to break it. Until Louie felt Diana shivering against him, and he had a abnormal body heat! (Diana's words not his)

Breaking his hold of her, he then took a step back and extended his hand, he gave her a soft smile. "Let's go? I know you prefer to be inside sitting beside the fireplace while sipping a cup of tea."

With a nod, she was then dragged inside to her humble house.

_It's the love shot_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, what have you gotten yourself into Diana?
> 
> Question: Is there anyone willing to be my beta? xD
> 
>  
> 
> Edited: 5/1/19  
> Thank you once again Onhiro sensei for the edits!


	3. Lie To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is "Lie To Me" by 5SOS ft. Julia Michaels. Once again, Little Witch Academia and the songs here are not mine! Just the plot!
> 
> Wrong grammars are still everywhere so read with caution. Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIANA UWU
> 
> Let's jump right in and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 

_October 14, 2022_

_Mall Of Asia Arena, Philippines_

"Oh crap, oh crap. I'm gonna miss her song!"

A blur of black and white was seen rushing through the crowd, occasionally bumping to people in the process, but not without shouting a "sorry!" back of course, manners matter! Why was she running you ask? Well, it's simple really. This was her idol's last live concert before her break! Her declaration caused a massive uproar, the news spreading around like a forest fire. It was funny to see people in the internet scrambling around to buy 'those hot tickets' (which was really weird, tickets are hot?) they were like ants but in human size!

So she asked for her mother's permission, and with her luck, she agreed quite happily too! Which was really unusual since she's _really_ busy with her work lately and her mother doesn't really like to be surrounded by sweaty people (or around people in general, she says they give her anxiety). Plus! This means she's finally getting a mother-daughter bonding! She won't deny she kinda missed her mother's calming presence.

A few days later after that, her uncle decided to accompany them too, saying: "I don't mind visiting her. It's been a while. She'll kill me if I don't stop by once or twice." it honestly surprised her, he was like her mother! But she won't complain, the more the merrier!

"Excuse me! A six year old girl coming thr - ow!" In an instant, she found herself sitting on the floor, her left hand rubbing a spot that hurts the most - her butt. "Hey! Watch where you're going - oh. I'm terribly sorry Aunt Hannah! Are you hurt? Here let me help you." Standing up, she offered her lithe hand to the tall woman.

"Isabella?! What are doing here?" Accepting the hand, she stood up in one swift motion. "Oh me and my mother, accompanied by uncle, are here to see my idol's final show before she takes a who-knows-how-many-months break!" Isabella exclaimed, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Oh are they now? That's unusual."

"I know! I was surprised when mommy agreed! She said, "I guess taking a break would be nice." I know she loves to work but it's suspicious! She never leaves her work unfinished, although she _did_ say she'll catch up. Mommy said that she has some business to take care of first and I think she'll arrive with Uncle." Casting a anxious glance towards the entry gate, she couldn't help but blurt out. " But, what are _you_ doing here Aunt Hannah?"  

 _"I guess that could wait, but  what if I'll miss it? Should I excuse myself? But mommy did tell me leaving so suddenly is rude..."_  She nervously thought. As if  the other woman sensed her dilemma, Hannah grabbed her hand, giving the young child a enthusiastic smile. "Let's go? I'm sure your mother would prefer if you'll be returning to your seat safely."

"Oh, and for your question, let's just say I have some business with your idol's manager."

"Wait what? You personally know her manager?! Can you take me with you?!"

"Sorry Isabella but I already talked to her, just before you bumped into me."

"Oh." Dejected, she walked beside the taller woman quietly, her head down. "I'm sorry for bumping into you."

"It's okay Isabella. We make mistakes once in a while." she reassured with a smile. 

"Okay, now where is your seat located Isabella?" She asked without breaking her stride, her hands holding Isabella's hand tightly to avoid being separated.

"Oh, it's in the Lowerbox A Premium area."

 

* * *

 

"Well, this is where we part ways, I take it you'll be able to go back to your seat safely?"

"Yeah! Thank you so much Aunt Hannah!"

With a wave, the auburn haired woman turned to leave, blending in with the noisy crowd. _"She really does look like you, huh Diana? There's no doubt about it, it's her child. She even has her eyes."_ Smiling sadly, she then left to do what she came here for.

"Isabella! Where have you been? I was worried sick!" To her left, she finds her newly acquainted friend and guardian. She didn't need one in her opinion, but apparently she can't get in unless you have someone to look after her since she's a minor.

"Sorry, I was at the bathroom Miss Parker." With a apologetic bow, she then took a seat to her right.

"Miss Parker? Did mommy and uncle arrive yet?"

"Not yet, but they're  coming right now."

Nodding, she then gave all her attention to stage... only to find 4 people preparing the stage. It seems she was still on a 10 minute break. With a sigh, all she could do is to wait.

Then at the corner of her eyes, she saw a woman with an average height dressed in a _very_ casual attire; dark grey wool blouse, a waffle knit sweater, tattered denim pants paired with a brown leather high heeled boots. Her blonde hair was kept in a messy bun, her side-swept bags left down. She wore this _very_ big round glasses, and it seemed non prescribed. All in all, she's very _beautiful_ even in casual attire. It was her mother!

With a grin, she tackled her mother. The older woman surprised, let out a grunt, but regained her bearings nonetheless.

"Mommy! You came!" Isabella was hugging her tightly, as if she was afraid all is but a dream, an illusion made by monsters under her bed (it was a prank made by Aunt Hannah for Halloween but she still have nightmares about it, of course, her mother didn't know about the incident). To her relief, her mother hugged her back with the same vigor.

 Looking up, she found herself staring at a clear blue eyes that reminded her of a blue daisy flower on her windowsill. "Of course, I don't go back on my word. I promised remember?" She replied with a smile, it was genuine! It was not like that smile she always gave to men who wanted her hand of marriage, or when she was required to attend a banquet to represent their house. All her smiles are genuine every time Isabella is around.

"Oh! Uncle Hanbridge, it's good to see you!" Breaking her hold on her mother, she gave the man a wide grin, bowing to acknowledge his presence. He was wearing a dark blue long sleeve, gray wool pants paired with a brown leather shoes. It's weird seeing him not wearing his usual blue suit with a formal shirt and a red tie.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Call me by my name. You're like your mother in so many ways, it's like your her doppelganger."  He rolled his eyes playfully, but gave her a small smile.

"Fine, it's good to see you, Uncle _Andrew_."

"That's much more better." Satisfied, Andrew sat next to her mother's right side. (So the seating arrangement is; Miss Parker, Me, Mommy, and Uncle Andrew.)

And finally, after waiting for 10 minutes, emerging from the back stage, is Atsuko "Akko" Kagari! The crowd roared in excitement, making Isabella in awe of the sight. She's finally here. She's finally part of the legendary red crowd!

"Kumusta Philippines?" _(How are you Philippines?)_

The crowd roared in equal enthusiasm. Akko grinned, her face shown on a giant TV screen, voice booming through the speakers It made her heart swell with happiness.

"So before we start, I'd like you to welcome 3 familiar faces.. They're gonna sing with me tonight so let's give a round of applause to Sucy, Jasminka and Constanze!"

To their surprise, the said persons were carrying an instrument each. Sucy, a guitar, Jasminka, some sort of stick - a drumstick - and Constanze, a bass guitar. Jasminka was known for creating crazy beats, she was also responsible for finalizing every song that were released to the public; while Constanze was known for her fixing abilities - repairing the audio, the wiring or anything that needs fixing, and surprisingly, playing an instrument is definitely one of them too. Sucy, however, was a complete mystery.

"I know right! Apparently, Sucy knows how to play a guitar. She's pretty good too!"

"Hmph, unlike you, I don't blabber all my secrets to the public." Sucy retorted, earning a laugh from the crowd.

"Sheesh, no need to be so rude about it." Akko grumbled but nonetheless, gave a grin to the Filipino woman, heading to her designated seat.

Seeing the brunette sitting on a leather chair in front of the piano, the crowd immediately shut their mouth, much like the scenario of her concert in Japan.

"Okay, this song is actually my favorite out of all the songs that we had released. And as for the surprise, ya'll got two. One, at exactly midnight, this song will be released worldwide. " Akko paused, the TV screen showing the brunette looking around. "And two... it'll be a secret for now. I'm sure you'll be more surprised when she shows up. She's quite famous, I'm sure you know her very well." Laughing, Akko then gave a glance to the people present on the stage.

With a nod, her fingers began to glide over the keys, playing a soft melody.

 

 _"I saw you looking brand new overnight_  
_I caught you looking, too, but you didn't look twice_  
_You look happy_  
_You look happy"_

Her voice was husky yet clear and soft, sending pleasant shivers down their spine. Down to _her_ spine. It's been so long since she had last heard of her voice up close. She missed it.

The last time she had heard it was when Akko sung a song for her on their 3rd Anniversary, saying her voice and presence alone could ease her mind whenever she's experiencing anxiety attacks.

 

 _"Flashing back to New York City_  
_Changing flights so you'd stay with me_  
_Remember thinking that I got this right"_

 

Blue eyes staring intently at the stage below, her fist clenched until it turned white. It went unnoticed except for a brown haired man sitting beside her. He took a glance to her face but said nothing, his gaze returning to his brunette friend.

 

 _"Now I wish we'd never met_  
_'Cause you're too hard to forget_  
_While I'm cleaning up your mess_  
_I know he's taking off your dress_  
_And I know that you don't_  
_But if I ask you if you love me_  
_I hope you li-li-li-lie_  
_Lie to me"_

Her gaze on the beautiful brunette never wavered, she refused to look away even if she wanted to, it was like she was a magnet to her metal. Little by little, her walls began to slowly be undone. Her lips began to tremble, she bit her bottom lip to prevent a whimper from escaping, her eyes feeling that familiar sting.

She knew this would happen... She knew but it still hurt. She had to escape. She _needs_ to escape.

 She thought of excuses, should she go to the bathroom? No, that would be too suspicious and Andrew would definitely accompany her. Buy a water for Isabelle? But this was Akko's last song before the concert ends, it'll definitely be quick. Or... she could say it's her time of the month and had to change sanitary pads. Yes... That could work!

As she was about to stand up, a voice was heard, and definitely wasn't Akko's nor the people on the stage with her. It was vaguely familiar. Glancing on the TV screen, she saw a blonde haired girl walking slowly towards the brunette, who was in the center of the stage.

 

 _"It's three A.M. and the moonlight's testing me_  
_If I can make it 'til dawn then it won't be hard to see_  
_That I ain't happy_  
_I ain't too happy"_

 

"Fuck."

It's Blair fucking Bonanza, Akko's best friend as of late, at least that's what she heard. Blair made an appearance, shocking the silent crowd. Blair, a soloist like Akko from the Croix Meridies Entertainment, was known for her beautiful voice and a model, though she retired since it became an unhealthy job. 

From the crowd, 3 familiar women grinned, one grabbed her camera and the other began to write an interesting article for the world to read (gossip.)

She definitely wasn't stalking the brunette, it wasn't like her. To her defense, she stumbled upon on an article about the two and couldn't resist the temptation, she _had_ to know.

 

 _"Flashing back to New York City_  
_Changing flights so you'd stay with me_  
_Problem was I thought I had this right"_

 

Change of plans, she _definitely_ will not leave the arena. Not with that bloody woman with _her_ Akko. Blue eyes are now glaring at the unwanted woman onstage, she wished her heated gaze could create a blazing fire on her head, effectively killing her.

As she was glaring to the blonde woman onstage, she didn't notice a pair of green eyes observing her from the distance, a smirk slowly appearing on her pale face.

 

 _"Now I wish we'd never met_  
_'Cause you're too hard to forget_  
_While I'm cleaning up your mess_  
_I know he's taking off your dress_  
_And I know that you don't_  
_But if I ask you if you love me_  
_I hope you li-li-li-lie_  
_Lie to me"_

She then shook her head. No, Akko wasn't hers anymore. _"She would be if you hadn't acted so irrationally."_ She thought bitterly. Her eyes softening, now filled with regret and sorrow, she then returned her gaze to her dear friend on the stage.

Observing the brunette, she noticed she definitely has changed - appearance wise. Her long brown hair was no more, instead, her hair was now shoulder length, her usual side ponytail and side-bangs - gone.

In all honesty, it suited her. It made her look more mature. She was still thin but she gained some muscles - Akko was wearing a white long sleeve, making her muscles bulge. She definitely doesn't mind the view, she might or might have not drooled at the sight. Though, her height was still the same, at least that's what it looks like from her view.

"Oh Akko... What have I done..?"

 

 _"Singin'_  
_Li-li-li-lie, li-li-li-li-li-lie_  
_Li-li-li-li-li-lie, li-li-li-li-li-lie_

 _And I know that you don't_  
_But if I ask you if you love me_  
_I hope you li-li-li-lie"_

And suddenly, crimson and blue met, the former's eyes flashed in recognition. The two didn't look away, even when the last chord fading to the still night.

"I have to tell her. Now!" Feeling a sense of urgency, she then stood up to leave, her blue eyes not leaving Akko's. She needs to find where the hell Akko is. Where her _home_ is.

"Diana? Where are you going?" Andrew asked, eyebrows raised.

Diana payed him no mind, didn't even hear his voice. 

_  
"Lie to me"_

With her final words, it was like she was speaking to _her_.

With the cameras pointing to the singer's direction, the TV screen showed a shaking Akko, her lips trembling, eyes watering. It looked like she was about to open her mouth, like she wants to say something, but hesitated. The crowd was still silent, patiently waiting for something to happen.

What if all of this was just a dream? No. She's definitely here! Akko may be stupid but she isn't blind. So, she called out a name; a name that still made her heart soar, a name that still makes those butterflies living on her stomach flutter, a name that still gave the Japanese woman a sense of comfort. 

"Diana?" Her voice timid and small, as if she was afraid this was all but a dream. Akko narrowed her eyes, Diana - giving a small and hesitant wave, hoping the brunette could take the hint - turned to leave. Gasping, the brunette then stood up, running towards the backstage and try to find her. "Diana! Diana wai - hmph!" until she was forcefully pulled back.

The singer then finds herself lip locked with her blonde best friend on stage.

The crowd roared to life. Confused, Diana turned to look at the stage, only to find Akko kissing another. She knew it wasn't Akko who attempted the kiss, Diana knew... but it still hurt.

Diana's hands went limp on her side, her resolve dissolving until nothing was left for her to salvage. All she could do was stand there and stare, her tears finally falling down her cheek to the ground. 

Unbeknownst to them, calculative crimson eyes are examining the scene, grinning widely. Oh, she was so gonna get that $20 bet from Anna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, well... I'm so sorry Diana but unfortunately, this is my present for you. Please forgive me people T_T
> 
> I'll edit this tomorrow since it's currently 2 in the morning at my country. Good night! XDD
> 
> Question: Is there anyone willing to be my beta? XD


	4. Ease My Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is "Ease My Mind" by Ben Platt (I recommend you to listen to it while reading this, plus it's a good song)
> 
> I'm just letting you guys know that I won't be updating this story until the third week of May because I have to study for my entrance exams, which is really a pain in the ass really. 
> 
> And like I had said before, the song and LWA are not mine, just the plot
> 
> BUT LET'S JUMP RIGHT IN THE STORY AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT

_October 14, 2022_

_City Garden GRAND Hotel, Makati City, Philippines_

"Akko, stop for a second and think this through! Don't you _dare_ do anything stupid!"

"No! I know you saw her Amanda! She was there, _Diana_ was _there_!"

The air was tense, every words exchanged from two close friends were becoming louder and louder along the empty hallway of the hotel, curious customers beginning to peak from their own hotel rooms to see what's happening.

"I was about to run after her! And she had the nerve to stop me, she fucking _kissed_ me in front of thousands of people, in front of _Diana_!"

Akko's eyes were cold, rigid and hard. Her fists were balled, jaws clenched, trembling with anger, rage was boiling from deep within, like a volcano that's dangerously close to erupt.

"And it was perfect. Blair did _exactly_ what _we_ asked her to do."

"Hah?" Akko snarled, her blood red eyes narrowing dangerously low. Akko's attention was now on a tall yet pale woman.

"Sucy w- !"

"No Lotte, she needs to know since her stupid head can't grasped something so simple. Maybe this is why she dropped out of College," Sucy sneered, taunting the twenty five year old woman.

"What did you say?!"

"Oh great, now she's deaf."

"Why you..." as Akko was about to tackle Sucy to the ground, she was then hoisted up, her arms secured safely on her sides, feet no longer touching the ground. She was immobilized.

"Sorry Akko, but I need to do this."

Jasminka then proceeded to press the carotid sinus located on the side of her neck, careful not to press too hard. Akko then went limp, passed out.

"Can _somebody_ please explain to me what just happened? Akko's not the only one confused here," Lotte exasperatedly asked, her hands flying around the air to prove her point. "I can't believe you guys kept me out of the dark!"

"We had to, or you would've done everything in your power to prevent the plan from happening. I promise Amanda will explain everything in the morning," Sucy cackled.

"Eh? Why me?!"

"Because you're the manger. Duh," Sucy replied matter-of-factly.

"Fine," Amanda grumbled. "6 AM sharp. Room 202. Knock the usual pattern."

"If this goes out on public, you guys are dead," Lotte threatened, eyes narrowed. "You have no idea how _hard_ it is to keep gossips at bay, and with your obnoxiously poor plan, I'm sure I'm gonna have so much on my plate by tomorrow."

The team then went to their designated rooms, Jasminka carefully carried the sleeping woman to her room shared with Amanda.

Unfortunately for Lotte, a black haired teen was recording the scene.

"Hoy! Ano ang ginawa mo diyan? Ba't ka nag record?" _(Hey! What are you doing there? Why are you recording?)_

With a yelp, he jumped at shock. A man wearing a guard uniform shouted, his badge shining from the hotel lights, slowly walking towards the teenager. His voice held that accusatory tone, finger pointing at the black haired Filipino.

"Ah, wala lang po sir, yung idol ko kasi ay nandito nakastay. Memories lang po." _(Ah, it's nothing sir, my idol is just staying here. It's just for memories.)_

"Ah, sige sige. Punta ka na sa hotel room mo." _(Ah, okay okay. Go to your hotel room now.)_

He complied, grateful the guard didn't suspect anything. He then proceeded to post the video on every social media he knows.

The world was, once again, outraged. Theories were made, rumors were born and gossips were written.

 

* * *

 

_October 14, 2022_

_Mall Of Asia, Philippines_

"Diana, could you please slow down? Isabella is having a hard time keeping up with your long strides," Andrew shouted in the midst of people who were exiting the arena. He was, thankfully, holding Isabella's left hand while Barbara's holding her right hand tightly to avoid being separated from each other. "And I would prefer we don't get separated."

"M-My apologies."

Stopping, Diana waited until they were side to side. Diana looked at Isabella, she then felt a pang of guilt enter her being. Isabella was drenched in sweat but was, nonetheless, smiling brightly, her eyes twinkling, which made Diana sigh in relief.

At least she's enjoying herself, Diana thought, smiling.

Andrew then let go of Isabella's hand, opening the car door wide. Diana, taking the young girl's empty right hand, the trio then walked over to a black Mercedes Benz car and got inside.

Diana then glanced at her black haired friend. "Thank you for accompanying my daughter, Barbara. I hope she was showing her best behaviour when I was not around."

"No problem Diana. It was actually fun to watch Isabella-chan getting all excited to see her lifelong idol. But she _did_ ran away from me when Akko took a 10 minute break without my permission, but other than that, she was fine."

Narrowing her blue eyes at the young child, Isabella laughed innocently while scratching the back of her head in an apologetic manner, then started to animatedly talk to Andrew, who was also sitting beside her.

The driver started the car and glanced at the rear-view mirror, his questioning gaze landed on the blonde haired beauty.

"Miss? Saan po tayo?"

Diana then looked at Barbara, silently asking what the man was saying.

"A-Ah! He asked if where should we go."

"City Garden GRAND Hotel. It's only 33 minutes away from here if we take Epifanio de los Santos Avenue street."

With a nod, the driver instantly drove away from the Arena.

The blonde heiress took a side glance to her seatmate, who was typing something on her phone while smiling widely, almost mischievously.

 

* * *

 

 

_November 5, 2021_

_Atsuko Kagari's Apartment, Britain_

Akko laid across the messy bed sheets, blinking, a glob of sweat trickling down her forehead like how droplets of rain races down on  the window pane on every rainy days.

The night was cold despite wrapping herself with a handmade quilt like a burrito before she went to sleep. The brunette glanced out of the window, only to see the moon's light still gracing the world of its soft white glow, the sky was clear with the stars twinkling brightly.

With a groan, she turned around, her chest laid bare against the cold bed sheets and closed her eyes. Dreams are nothing but figments of imaginations, she reminded herself. At least, that's what teachers from middle school said. Akko never trusted them, they're evil. She once thought they were witches in disguise, looking for openings to kill her with acid or with a wave of their wand... or something.

But it felt so real. It was like she was reliving a moment of her life, a nightmare she would rather forget.

She tossed and turn, trying to find a comfortable angle for her to sleep in. With no success, Akko breathed out a sigh, unwrapping herself from her comfortable position on the bed and stood up. Grabbing a puffer jacket she carelessly threw at the floor, she ventured outside of her warm apartment, remembering to lock it this time or she'll have another incident of a break in.

 

_Most days, I wake up with a pit on my chest_

_There are thoughts that I can't put to rest_

_There's a worry that I can't place_

 

Jogging around the city with no destination in mind always makes her feel better; how the streetlights light up the empty night, how the wind embraces her being giving a slight comfort whenever she feels down, or how the pressure of expectations from every people she meets are disregarded.

It was just the two of them, the moon and herself. Sometimes she would also talk to Luna, she read a book somewhere in her life and learned the moon's name is Luna, to vent off some unwanted thoughts and emotions.

 

_Most nights, I am restless and quiet won't come_

_So I lay there and wait for the sun_

_There's a trouble that won't show its face_

 

And suddenly, she finds herself on a crowded park. People were lounging around, some were singing along while playing with their instruments, whereas others were simply seating around the campfire, telling the story of Guy Fawkes.

The atmosphere was happy and lively, which contrasted to what Akko feels inside; crestfallen and troubled.

Walking around, she heard a familiar tune of a lullaby that her mother always sang to her on every stormy night, her wine coloured eyes landed on a piano being played by an old man.

He was surrounded by a bunch of kids, singing happily along with him, some were even clapping their hands to the beat.

 

_You came out of nowhere and you cut through all the noise_

_I make sense of the madness when I listen to your voice_

 

Walking towards the unsuspecting man, the brunette waited until the song ended. Her finger's twitched, a sudden need to feel the keys invaded her senses.

Clutching her right hand, she can't help but sing along with a voice so soft people around her couldn't hear. How long has it been, I wonder? Akko solemnly thought, a deep frown forming on her pale face. How long has it been since she last heard her voice? She couldn't remember. It was blurry, like her brain was preventing her from remembering.

Then her dream happened, the brunette could make out a chestnut haired woman. They were in the kitchen, her hands held a thick brown elastocrepe. She looked like she was in her late 20s, her attention was on her the whole time. It was like her bright hazel eyes held the disappointment and anger behind them, which made her cower in fear on her seat.

Then the scene crumbled and came another new but this time, the mysterious woman was lying down on a bed in a room with dull white color. She was talking to her with a voice so soft, so understanding... so _mother like._

 

_Darling, only you can ease my mind_

_Help me leave these lonely thoughts behind_

_When they pull me under, and I can feel my sanity start to unwind_

_Darling, only you can ease my mind._

 

"Ojii-san? Would you mind if I can have a turn?"

"Ojii-san?" The old man asked, head tilting on the side.

"Oh! It's Japanese for grandfather. Sorry, I'm still new here and it became a habit." Akko chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"Oho hoh! It's quite okay young lass! Sure, you can play!" The old man grinned, standing from the worn out leather seat.

"Thank you so much!" Sitting down, Akko played some random chord progressions. "Wow, this sounds brand new."

"I know right! They just finished tuning it before I played the piano. It's quite marvelous."

With a hum of agreement, the brunette proceeded to play an unrecognizable chord progression but is still somehow familiar. It was like she played it before but she couldn't recall when.

Opening her mouth, she started to sing to the noisy night, unknowingly attracted nearby listeners.

Her voice was soft and mellow, yet her voice brought out those sorrowful waves.

 

_"I'll admit, for a moment, I felt so afraid_

_Just to show you the mess that I made_

_There are pieces I usually hide"_

 

Akko couldn't understand what she was saying, she looked like she was talking with enough power that she could only hear but her ears perceived it like she was mumbling.

But she did heard one, it was when the unnamed woman held out her pinky finger and asked a question in cheery voice but the brunette could see her brows furrowing in worry, smile forced.

"You promise you'll keep on fighting for mommy?"

"What are you saying? Of course I'll fight for you! Even if mommy fights millions of baddies, I'll always be right beside you and kick butt like Ninja Turtles on TV! So you better promise me you'll survive this so we can go and keep on eat canelés' on every Sunday night again!"

"I promise."

After that, she was hauled away. Akko saw her waving her hand softly, smiling brightly as if she was reassuring Akko that everything will be alright, but to her, it looked like she was reassuring herself.

With a sigh, she watch her leave until she became a dot then disappeared, rounding to a corner. Akko wasn't really a religious person but she prayed to the beings up above to save her mother one last time.

One last time...

It was a dream she would never forget, a nightmare that'll always haunts her in her sleep.

 

_"But when you collect me with your steady hand_

_With a language that I understand_

_I feel put back together inside"_

 

"Excuse me, Little One, but are you lost?"

Young Akko let out a loud gasp, surprised. Turning around, all she saw was a head full of platinum locks before she darted away, trying to outrun the platinum haired woman, who was also starting to give chase.

"H-Hey! Wait! Slow down!"

She didn't slow down, in fact she started to sprint faster, the trees blurring past her, the nightly chill kissing her face harshly, goosebumps starting to appear on her bare forearms and legs. Thank god her mother forced her to join the track and field club, she faced much more harsher conditions than this. For Young Akko, this is just child's play.

"Stop! Or you'll fall down on -"

And suddenly, the nine year old girl stumbled on a loose rock, tumbling and twirling as she fell down, it took her a seven and a half seconds until she reached the ground and she knew it was gonna hurt.

" - a hill."

As Young Akko laid there, dizzy and disoriented, clutching her head feeling a nasty headache coming. She then noticed her arms and legs had cuts, bleeding and was covered with mud, making her wince.

Then a melodious laughter was booming throughout the quiet hill, it was contagious. Looking up, Young Akko can see a silhouette of a woman who had her arms up like she was posing as a villain who defeated the hero, and couldn't help but laugh along, her injuries forgotten momentarily.

When the platinum haired woman started to trek down the slippery hill, the nine year old child couldn't help but be worried. What if she'll trip and slide down the slippery hill like she did? She would never forgive herself if the older woman would get hurt, plus her pretty dress would be soiled! At least that's what she thinks she's wearing.

As she drew near, Young Akko let out a whimper, trying to make herself small enough for her to hide from a blonde predator hunting for its undelectable prey. The unnamed woman stopped, her eyes staring at her own as if she was trying to read her. Slowly kneeling down without breaking eye contact, the unnamed woman opened her arms wide, inviting Akko to a hug.

 

_"You came out of nowhere and you cut through all the noise_

_I make sense of the madness when I listen to your voice"_

 

"My name is Bernadette Cavendish. What's your name, Little One?" Bernadette asked, bright blue eyes showed genuine concern for the child. "Unless you want me to call you that forever?"

And just like that, a rope full of her self-doubts and hesitance holding her back snapped. The nine year old flung herself towards the wide arms of a woman who she know now call as friend. Bernadette grunted, surprised at the sudden impact but nonetheless held her close. She smiled widely, her nose nuzzling Akko's muddy hair, not minding if she got dirty in the process.

At that moment, all she saw is blue. Literally and metaphorically. It reminded her of the blue mask of Leonardo in Ninja Turtles. He was brave and kind, her favorite out of the four turtles, but it also reminded her of a blue Violet flower lying on her windowsill back at her house.

_"I'll always be here goofball... Always. Don't you ever forget that okay?"_

Young Akko shook her head as the first tear broke free, the rest following like an uncontrolled waves on a narrow stream. Embarrassed, the nine year old settled her now aching head on the round, not to mention big, bosom of the woman in front of her, nullify all the chirping sounds of the crickets, choosing to focus on the older woman's steady heartbeat, making the nine year old drowsy.

Bernadette wrapped her arms around the trembling child in a protective manner, like how a mother lion hides their child from anyone who dares to hurt her cubs, rubbing her back gently when she heard a sob escaped from the confines of her mouth.

" _Ara ara_ , did anyone tell you that if you cry on a meadow, the ghost living here will haunt you forever?" the older woman chuckled as Young Akko burrowed her head deeper in her chest, squeaking in fright, her hold on her tightened. The arms that held her were soft, yet strong, soothing her young worn out soul. Young Akko was content in her arms, she finally felt like she could fly without any restrictions. "Don't worry, Little One. As long as I'm here, you're safe here with me."

Safe..? It sounds and felt familiar but it quickly became a fleeting memory as seconds passed by. Since when did she last felt the safety from people who was supposed to provide her protection? It's been _too long_. Maybe she could learn how to trust people again. Could she trust this woman who radiated so much kindness and love? Her answer was obvious.

So she did.

Her name flew out from her lips like the Dandelion Puffs on a flowery field she once visited on her summer vacation with her family, and blew to make a small but desirable wish . They passed by, too fast for you to try and catch them by hand as they drifted off to the distance, fading until you can no longer see them with your naked eye. Two words was spoken so softly it touched Bernadette's ears without registering any meaning.

"Pardon?"

With a sigh, she spoke again but with confidence, her voice strong and firm. "Atsuko Kagari," Bernadette laughed softly, humming a mellow melody. "But call me Akko, it feels weird if people call me by my first name."

"Now Akko, would you mind telling me why you're trying to run away from me at ten in the evening?" The nine year old stiffened, a voice full of warmth and kindness was no more. Instead, her voice held that familiar sternness and disapproval.

It felt bittersweet.

 

 _"Oh darling, only you can ease my mind_  
_Oh help me leave these lonely thoughts behind_  
 _When they pull me under, and I can feel my sanity start to unwind_  
 _Darling, only you can ease my mind"_

 

_June 25, 2020_

_Agios Georgios, Greece_

_Zakynthos Shipwreck_

"Diana, what are you doing?"

The said woman was kneeling down in front of her, her hands slowly undoing the laces of Akko's sneakers and her own pair of boots. Walking towards the abandoned and decaying shipwreck, she set them beside each other carefully, trying to avoid the sea waves from swallowing them away to drift across the wide blue ocean.

Diana smiled softly, her blonde hair with tea-colored locks glowing as the moonlit light graced them with its presence, creating a soft halo on top her head. Akko knew she was beautiful before but this... this was a whole new other level.

Diana was breathtaking.

In her hand held a single stemmed Viscaria flower, offering it to the chestnut haired woman in front of her as if she was asking a silent question.

_Would the lady in white care to have a dance with me?_

Playing along, Akko curtsied, grinning widely. Accepting the offered flower, she carefully secured it behind her ear. "Of course."

Diana then held out her hand again, but this time her hand was empty, which Akko eagerly took, and stepped closer towards the blonde goddess. The young woman's oceanic blue eyes shone as she placed her lithe hand firmly in hers; placing her other hand on the chestnut's waist.

They started slow, waltzing around the white sand. Spinning in circles and shuffling their feet to the slow and quiet sound of the waves as they come and meet the shore. Sometimes the brunette stumbled but the blonde goddess would always catch her, like she how promised she would.

The star were twinkling with every step as Akko spun in delicate circles. Gazing at her mesmerizing blue eyes, all she could see is the wonder and love, that never failed to make her knees buckle, her lips quivered slightly. Diana narrowed her eyes, and let out a small chuckle, noticing what her presence only could do to the young brunette.

 

 _"Darling, only you can ease my mind_ _  
Help me leave these lonely thoughts behind"_

 

"Akko?"

Akko hums in response, her eyes closed as she rests her head on the blonde's chest. Both her arms were resting on Diana's shoulder, while the latter wrapped hers at the waist of the Japanese woman, swaying slowly like the waves of the ocean in front of them.

"Do you trust me?"

The brunette looked up at the woman towering above her, curiosity and worry in her crimson eyes, but nonetheless answered without sparring a second thought. "I trust you."

Diana smirked in reply, amusement and mischief evident in her usually stoic and serious eyes. Then she swiftly picked her up with ease, and carried her to the shallow part of the beach. Akko, realizing Diana's intentions, began thrashing wildly.

"Akko, stop or we'll both fall and get -"

" - wet."

The brunette then burst out laughing, not minding if she was wet or how her now see through white blouse made Diana blush and her face, specifically the cheeks, felt like a hot oven; the blonde goddess laughed along.

Akko's laughter faded with her own, and they were left staring at each other with the exact same expressions.

Diana then pulled the Japanese woman close to her, settling her on her lap, hugging her close until their chest are firmly pressed against each other.

 

 _"When they pull me under, and I can feel my sanity start to unwind_ _  
Darling, only you can ease my mind"_

 

Diana's bright blue eyes flickered down to Akko's lips.

 Akko gazed up at Diana's intently, waiting patiently.

Minutes passed by, neither of the two were willing to act.

Impatient, the brunette decided to make the first move, only to be held back by a lithe finger. The brunette pouted, making the blonde heiress chuckle, smiling at her fondly, her gaze at the brunette lovingly, which, may I add, never failed to make Akko's heart flutter and knees feel like Jello.

"All in due time, Akko."

Leaning close, Diana rested her head on Akko's shoulder, inhaling deeply only to smell the chestnut woman's intoxicating scent, cinnamon and a pinch of sweat that was empowered by  strong briny smell from the ocean. Her hands caressing her sides affectionately, as if she was  committing the feeling to memory, softly nibbling her ear making Akko visibly shiver.

"Happy Birthday, Akko," Diana whispered softly, her hot breath lingering on her ear making Akko's blush spread to her neck.

Winking, Diana then stood up, offering her hand for Akko to hold. "Let's go home?"

Wordlessly, Akko nodded. Reaching up, her hand grabbed and interlocked her fingers with hers, simply allowing Diana to drag her towards the small yacht that they rented.

I'm already home, Akko thought, smiling softly which was left unnoticed by the goddess in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I do good?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so any comments and feedback are appreciated! 
> 
> That's all, I hope you enjoy reading this!


End file.
